What I never expected
by Flash in the Darkness
Summary: Tak is back, on earth but this time, far away from Zim and Dib. She plans to exact her revenge for what happened seven years ago. Only problem is now, she has to fit into this small town...and deal with her new feelings.  REWRITING


**A/U: So as I have said, I will be rewriting this and making it better than my first attempt.**

**As stated before, this is rated M for a reason, and will contain blood, detailed descriptions of violence, overt sexual themes/scenes, strong language, and pretty much whatever I feel like putting in here. So if you have a weak stomach, are prone to be offended by words or certain ideas, or just generally a sensitive person then this is NOT the fiction for you.**

**This is a non-profit work and I own/gain nothing related to the cartoon _Invader Zim_ in any way, intellectually or otherwise. All content is property of their respective owners.**

**Any and all comments, provided they are constructive in nature and with reasoning behind them, are welcome and wanted. So if it sucks, you can tell me. If you like it, find something wrong with it so I can fix it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that all that is out of the way, lets do this.<strong>

"Input course trajectory." The computer said in it's typical monotone voice.

I quickly looked back down at my work. The hastily scribbled numbers and mathematical functions. Seemingly scribbled down at random if it where anyone else but me reading them. The various notes on the gravitational pull of the black hole, the numbers scribbled in furious desperation. All of it for this moment that could be the last time I drew breath.

"Damn it." I said trying to find my answer. In my haste, I had forgotten what part of the paper I had written on. Quickly retracing my steps through the problem and at the same time hoping there where no mistakes. I was shaking all over as I scanned the problem. The smallest mistake could mean death by drowning or worse, missing the planet all together and missing my only chance to save myself from the depths of space.

Space.

An empty, silent, and ever expanding void. Some people I knew would kill for a chance to come out here. Dib mainly, but a person none the less. Maybe he would get his chance one day after I ground his planet to dust. Yes, I would send him into space just like he did to me. I would make him live out here with nothing. Alone just like me. Seven long years have passed since that day and ever since, every single day I grew to hate him more and more. It was almost to the point I hated him more than I did Zim, but not quite. Dib was still more tolerable than Zim.

I quickly punched in the trajectory for the computer and exhaled.

"Estimated time until arrival..." The computer stopped to do some calculations. "Three earth hours, seven minuets."

"Can't you go any faster?" I demanded. "I cannot waste any time!"

"All booster fuel has been expended and guidance systems are at minimal capacity."

I sat down at the back of the pod. "Fuck."

This was all their fault. Zim and Dib would regret that day for as long as they lived. They would rue the day they crossed me, they would fear me once I was back. I looked down at my side to see the shell of what used to be MiMi. Zim's robot as well. I could not forget to destroy him as well...

I looked up to see the computer dutifully keeping time. The first time I had landed on earth, I had made it a point to sync myself with it's solar cycles. In my short time there, I immersed myself in what it was to be a human. The time, the date, the language and slang, popular icons. All if it was known to me and it all became a part of me. Seeing as how I had never invaded a planet before, I suppose it was fitting. Earth would be the first of many. Unlike Zim, I was not content with just a passing disguise and relying on humans to tell me information. No, I was going to find what I needed to know on my own. I would become human and blend flawlessly where Zim failed to even grasp the most basic elements of being a human.

Earth however, was going to be mine. The whole planet would be mine. No one else. Not Red or Purple's. Not for Irk or the Irken Race. It would be mine exclusively. I wanted to bring an entire race to it's knees so it would be my race. My own race of slaves for my bidding. I would be sure to make examples of Zim, Dib and anyone else foolish enough to stand against me.

Now however, I would have to wait.

It is amazing how slowly time passes in space. The whole concept of time had become a rather cruel joke to me during my time in this escape pod. Sleep was the only real escape I had from boredom and even then, it was tenuous at best. The walls showed evidence of my emotional taxation in the form of dents, chipped paint, and small spatters of dried blood. My own blood. My mental state was less than perfect in my seven years out in space. Stemming from the isolation that had caused my mind to make up people to talk to at one point. I suppose the only reason I was stable was because I had a chance to get home.

A chance to get out of this escape pod.

It was funny really. Humans would kill to get into space but I would kill to be anywhere but space.

"Three hours remaining."

Three hours from now, I would know if my math was correct. I had no choice but to wait. If I had miscalculated I would land in an ocean and sink to the bottom and just be trapped underwater or miss the planet if the error was bad enough. Hopefully though, I would land somewhere close to where Dib's city was. He would be the first to know I was back. I would make it a point to deliver a message in the form of my fist to his face. Just to let him know I was back.

Zim would be next. I wouldn't even bother playing games with him. I would just burn his base down like I should have the first time I was on earth. With Zim inside preferably.

Now all that was left was to wait out the travel time and survive the landing. Hopefully I would hit an area of flat land and not in the middle of nowhere but it was all the same. I wanted out of this prison where I escaped was of little importance to me. I could fight my way to or away from anything I had to. Well provided the landing did not collapse the escape pod and me.

Anything was better than going home to Irk defeated though...they would put me back in janitorial duty. I was a soldier not a janitor, I was trained to be the best of the best. The elite of my entire race. All that was taken from me when Zim showed up. Zim had a lot more to answer for than Dib did. However, now was my chance to change it all. I would show them all what I was capable of and they would all regret underestimating me.

Earth however would be a challenge to take over. The humans may have been primitive, but they where also very much skilled in the way of warfare. If I was going to take over the planet myself I would have to outsmart them. I would have to establish myself over them and command them. How to do so was an easy exercise as a large part of humans acted more like a heard of their Earth cows than they did individuals. Not to mention ignorance, apathy, and just general stupidity ran rampant in the entire human race. Not to say all of them where stupid but a vast majority where and seeing how they treated Dib in school, they would hardly listen to those who spoke out against the crowd. Even more often, they would attack that person for going against the group. Just like they did to Dib.

However, it was to my benefit they would do this. Upon my landing I would need to establish a believable disguise for myself and if I landed close to where Dib lived, I would need a new one to keep him and Zim oblivious to my return at least temporarily. I would then have to gain influence in the school and turn it against them more than it was already. However, influencing humans has always been an easy task. Anyone who was at least semi-intelligent could do it with relative ease. Me however, I had the upper hand.

Instead of just a few clever words to rely on, I could also use my implant to influence the weak minded and stupid in mass numbers. The implant itself was a simple mechanism really. The brain was a universally understandable concept in how it worked. It relied on chemical patters sparked by electricity that was controlled by reactions to the outside world. The implant I constructed flooded the world around a target with a stimuli of my choosing to provoke certain reactions. Best of all, humans where too slow to really process the stimuli properly in sight so it would appear as a simple flash of dull light but their, brain being much faster in nature, would still react to it as if it where happening around them and they would be none the wiser. It did have problems when it came to more intelligent individuals but it was also able to intercept internal thoughts and translate them for me so it was a negligible design flaw. It had worked ever since the day I had installed it and wired it to myself, why would it not work now?

My base was also a consideration. I would need something like Zim had, a base that took on the shape of a normal human home with a base underneath it. Except it had to be something that blended into the surrounding area and at the same time provide me with a functional shelter from the acidic weather and harsh conditions that I knew changed with the seasons of the planet. All of this was easily done however, seeing as how I still had my construction module as I had never used it the first time I was on earth.

This time I would need to plan my actions rather than just start acting like I did the first time. I would need to take extreme care to be sure that I did not make the same mistakes as last time. Arrogance being the foremost, when I had come to earth the first time I was so caught up in my superiority to Zim and humans that Dib and Zim where able to defeat me. A more important lesson I learned was that when you build a doomsday weapon, never put a switch that reverses the effect that the weapon causes inside the weapon that is clearly labeled. Next time I will make it something like a self-destruct switch.

I laughed to myself and stood. I walked to the front of the pod and stared out the window.

A small green and blue dot on the horizon caught my attention. I immediately knew it was Earth.

"I'm back for you Earth. I hope your ready to accept your new ruler." I took in a deep breath and relished the moment. "Overlord Tak. Ruler of Earth."

I liked the sound of that and soon, so would everyone else on that planet.


End file.
